


Enfin ensemble!

by IjustImagine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustImagine/pseuds/IjustImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succession de point de vue de différents personnages à propos d'Oliver et Felicity en bord de mer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roy POV

Ah, la mer. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Oliver, sous l'influence de Felicity, avait décidé que quelques jours à la plage ne feraient pas de mal à la Team. Intérieurement, je remerciai l'informaticienne d'avoir su trouver les mots pour convaincre le plus âgé des Queen encore en vie. De toute façon dès que Felicity lui demandait quelque chose, il était incapable de refuser. Il se jetterait du haut de la tour de Queen Consolidated s'il elle lui demandait. Je me demande souvent pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble ces deux-là. Il y a une telle alchimie entre eux que ça sauterait aux yeux d'un aveugle. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je travaillais avec eux et cela m'exaspérait déjà. J'avais juste envie de les obliger à se parler, à se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour John. Il les avait vus se rapprocher et flirter depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés.  
Je fus l'un des premiers dans l'eau avec Felicity. Elle non plus n'avait pas dû voir la mer souvent. Avec une mère serveuse dans un bar et un père inexistant on ne doit pas partir souvent en vacances. Thea, Sara, Laurel et Nyssa nous rejoignirent. Enfin Oliver arriva laissant John et Lyla seuls sur la plage. L'archer avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et ne semblait pas pressé de se mouiller plus. Alors que Felicity passait à côté de moi je lui lançait un défi.  
-Tu ne trouve pas qu'Oliver est un peu trop sec ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
-Absolument.  
-Je pari que tu n'arriveras pas à le faire aller entièrement dans l'eau d'ici cinq minutes.  
Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle relevait le défi. Felicity était comme ma sœur, elle m'avait accueilli chaleureusement dans la team. Immédiatement une complicité s'était installée entre nous. Il nous arrivait souvent de nous lancer des défis comme maintenant. Et le plus souvent, je perdais.  
Discrètement, elle alla derrière l'archer vert. Lorsqu'il fut dos à elle, ma coéquipière se jeta sur lui et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Pendant une seconde, ils disparurent tous les deux sous la surface de la mer. Quand ils se relevèrent, tout le monde riait aux éclats.

 

Oliver POV 

Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans l'eau, je sentis quelqu'un arriver dans mon dos. Cette personne me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouvais sous l'eau. Lorsque je refis surface, toutes les personnes autour de moi riaient à gorge déployée. Je me retournai et eu la surprise de découvrir Felicity qui souriait, fière d'elle. On aurait dit une petite fille. Elle passa à côté de moi et lança à Roy.  
-Alors, j'en suis incapable ?  
Le jeune homme reconnu avoir perdu. Felicity était toujours qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je l'attrapai par les hanches.  
-Attend, viens ici toi.  
Elle tenta de se débattre en riant mais je la gardais prisonnière entre mes bras. C'était vraiment étrange et merveilleux de l'avoir aussi proche de moi. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle mais je tentais de l'oublier.  
-Je crois que j'ai le droit à une petite vengeance. Murmurai-je à son oreille.  
Elle se débattit de plus belle en me criant de la lâcher mais j'étais bien trop fort pour elle. Peu à peu, le courant nous emportait loin du groupe. À force de vouloir s'échapper, elle se retrouva face à moi. Instinctivement, mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Soudain elle colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Surpris par ce geste, je desserrais mon étreinte. Elle en profita pour s'extirper de mes bras.  
Je restais quelques secondes immobile, choqué. Cette fille me rendait fou. J'ai toujours pensé que je l'embrasserais avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Là, elle m'avait étonné et c'était loin d'être désagréable. Au fond de moi, je savais à quel point je l’aimais, mais encore fallait-il lui dire. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de moi et me regardait, toujours souriante. Elle commença à nager parallèlement à la plage. Au bout de quelques mouvements, elle se retourna pour voir si je la suivais. Évidemment que j'étais derrière elle. Je me sentais attiré par elle, c'était beaucoup plus fort maintenant qu'elle m'avait embrassé. J'étais persuadé que j'allais la rattraper au bout de quelques secondes mais à ma grande surprise, la distance qu'il y avait entre nous ne diminuait pas. Elle nageait un crawl parfait. J'étais très admiratif.  
Après une centaine de mètres elle s'arrêta et m'attendis. Je la repris contre moi comme tout à l'heure mais cette fois elle ne cherchait pas à partir. Elle était tellement belle. Ses cheveux mouillés encadraient son visage si magnifique même sans maquillage. Je collai mon front au sien et m’apprêtait à l'embrasser mais avant je lui dis tout bas.  
-Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir.  
-Je sais. Répondit-elle tout aussi doucement que moi.  
Nos lèvres se scellèrent. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de quitter ma poitrine. Elle venait simplement de libérer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle et que j'avais désespérément tenté d'enfouir en moi. Au début, je goûtais juste à ses lèvres et elle aux miennes. Mais très vite, il nous en fallu plus. J'entrouvris ma bouche et je sentis sa langue s'y glisser. J'avais tellement imaginé ce que cela ferai de l'embrasser au cours de ces derniers mois que j'avais fini par croire que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je n'aurais pas pu prévoir que ce serait aussi bon. Une fois à bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser. Cependant, elle ouvrit les yeux et les encra dans les miens.  
-On devrait rejoindre les autres. me murmura-t-elle.  
-Ouais. Dis-je en hochant la tête.  
On sortit de l'eau.  
Nous marchâmes côte à côte en longeant la plage sans dire un mot. Pour ma part j'étais un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. On venait de s'embrasser dans la mer devant une plage bondée. J'hésitais à lui prendre la main. Mais mon regard tomba sur un jeune garçon qui me fixait avec un regard effrayé. Felicity le remarqua également. Je regardai autour de moi et je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à me fixer de manière étrange. J'interrogeai Felicity du regard.  
-Tes cicatrices. Me dit-elle.  
Ils ne sont pas habitués à voir de telles marques sur le corps de quelqu'un.  
-Merde, je n'avais pas pensé que cela pouvait choquer des gens.  
Felicity du percevoir mon malaise car elle me prit la main et me dit :  
-N'en ai pas honte, elle fond partie de toi, de ton histoire.  
Je la remerciai silencieusement. C'était la seule personne qui était capable de trouver les mots pour me rassurer et me calmer dans n'importe quelle situation. Je l'admirai énormément pour ça, elle trouvait toujours les mots justes.  
-Moi je les aime bien, ça te donne un côté guerrier sexy. Ajoute-t-elle.  
Je souri en voyant qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler. Si elle, elle les aimait bien c'était le plus important, je me fichais de l'avis des autres. Le monde entier pouvait me haïr, si je lui plaisais, j'étais heureux.  
On arriva enfin là où on s'était installé. Je lâchai avec beaucoup de regrets la main de Felicity. John m'entraina un peu plus loin pour jouer à se passer un ballon de football américain avec Roy.

 

Diggle POV 

Lorsque je les vis arriver main dans la main, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux-là devraient tellement être ensemble. Depuis le premier jour où Oliver avait invité Felicity à rejoindre l'équipe, où la team Arrow comme elle l'appelait, je les avais vu se tourner autour sans jamais réellement se trouver. J’espérai qu'il avait enfin eu une discussion et que ces deux idiots allaient se laisser une chance. Oliver avait beaucoup changé grâce à elle. Il avait retrouvé son humanité. Grâce à Felicity, il était passé de tueur à héros. Juste avant qu'Oliver ne lâche la main de la jeune femme, je le vis baisser les yeux vers elle et lui lancer un regard plus amoureux que jamais. Felicity rejoignit les filles qui se prélassaient sur leurs serviettes, tandis que j'appelais Oliver pour un jeu et une discussion entre hommes.  
-Alors ? Ça y est, Felicity et toi... ?  
-Oui. Enfin je ne sais pas, j'espère.  
Lui qui était habituellement assuré, perdait tous ses moyens quand il s'agissait de sa relation avec son informaticienne.  
-J'espère pour toi aussi. Je te demande juste une chose : ne joue pas avec elle et ne lui brise pas le cœur.  
-Ça fait deux choses. Me répondit-il en souriant.  
Et aucune des deux n'arrivera.  
-Bien. Sache que sinon je te tranche la gorge avec tes propres flèches.  
Mes derniers mots étaient à moitié sincères et il le savait.

 

Sara POV 

Je les regardais tous les deux revenir vers nous en se tenant la main.  
-Tu crois qu'ils se sont enfin décidés ? Murmura Nyssa à mon oreille.  
-J'espère.  
J'espérais qu’Oliver ai enfin réussi à assumer ses sentiments et à croire son bonheur possible. J'espérais aussi que Felicity reçoive finalement tout l'amour qu'elle méritait de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Lorsque j'étais avec Ollie, j'avais bien senti qu'entre eux il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié. J'avais remarqué l'attitude protectrice d'Oliver envers elle, son besoin de rester avec elle. Il l'avait toujours écoutée elle pas moi. Quant à elle, l'affectation qu'elle éprouvait pour Oliver m'avait sauté aux yeux la première fois que je l'avais vu. Aujourd'hui, j'étais désolé d'être sorti avec Ollie par facilité alors qu'elle rêvait de bien plus avec lui. Elle pouvait lui offrir bien plus.  
Felicity s'assit sur sa serviette entre Lyla et Laurel. Je ne fus pas celle qui engagea la conversation à propos d'Oliver.  
-Dois-je comprendre que Laurel est la dernière célibataire parmi nous ? Demanda Lyla..  
Laurel sourit, amusée, tandis que Felicity rougissait. Je savais que Felicity n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsqu'on parlait de sa vie privée. Mais Lyla semblait décidée à obtenir des réponses. Voyant qu'on attendait toutes une réponse Felicity se sentit obligée de parler.  
-Peut être. Je sais pas. Oliver est compliqué.  
Ma sœur laissa échapper un petit rire.  
-Comme si on ne le savait pas. Dit-elle. Moi je dirais que la réponse à la question est oui.  
Je vis à l'expression de l'informaticienne qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Et je la comprenais. Oliver n'était pas le genre de personne à reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un.  
-On sait toutes qu'il ne veut pas être avec quelqu'un à cause du fait qu'il est le justicier, que ça met ses proches en danger. Dit Felicity, résignée à ce qu'elle et Oliver ça n'arrive jamais.  
Thea prit la parole pour la première fois.  
-C'est vrai qu'il est comme ça. Mais je doute fortement que ça dure longtemps. Mon frère t'aime beaucoup trop. Si tu l’entendais parler de toi, tu le saurais. Il est d'ailleurs incapable de ne pas te regarder pendant plus de dix secondes.  
On se tourna toutes vers les garçons. On put constater que Thea avait raison. Régulièrement, Oliver tournait la tête et regardait Felicity. Et cette dernière lui répondait avec un magnifique sourire. J'échangeai un regard avec Thea. On se comprit, ces deux-là serait ensemble avant que l'on ne retourne à Starling City (si ce n'était pas déjà fait). La jeune Queen se leva.  
-Qui vient avec moi rejoindre les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant un regard insistant à Felicity.  
Je me levai et j'obligeai l'informaticienne à faire de même. Nyssa nous accompagna également, tandis que Laurel restait avec Lyla. Telle une enfant, Thea se mit en tête de leur prendre le ballon. Solidarité féminine oblige, nous allions l'aider.

 

Nyssa POV

Ce n'était pas souvent que je pouvais m'amuser. Avec un père chef de la ligue des assassins, il m'arrivait rarement de faire autre chose que de m'entraîner ou d'aller en mission. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec Sara et son retour à Starling City, tout avait changé. Elle m'avait fait découvrir ce que c'était que d'être aimé et d'avoir des amis. Ma première rencontre avec Felicity m'avait beaucoup surprise. Habituellement, les gens ont peur de moi et le montre. Elle, elle s'était contentée de se présenter sans montrer sa peur. Elle ne m'avait pas jugée et avait cru Sara lorsqu'elle avait dit que j'étais là pour aider. Il m'avait à peine fallu cinq minutes pour me rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et l'archer. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Sara, elle m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas ensemble mais que ça ne saurait tarder. Cependant, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et l'un comme l'autre était toujours célibataire. J'étais d'accord avec les filles, il fallait leur donner un coup de pouce.  
Je suivi ma Sara et la jeune sœur d'Oliver dans l'idée de prendre le ballon au garçon, en vérité note but était tout autre. Je remarquai que Felicity n'était pas loin de moi mais beaucoup trop éloignée de son archer. Sara le remarqua également.  
-Felicity, tu devrais aller vers Ollie.  
-Comme ça on couvrira plus de terrain.  
Felicity nous regarda à tour de rôle, suspicieuse. Mais elle alla rejoindre Oliver un peu plus loin. Sara me fit un clin d'œil. Maintenant, on savait ce qu'il nous restait à faire : envoyer le ballon vers ces deux idiots. Aucune de nous deux n'eut besoin de le faire. Digg, avec une précision incroyable envoya le ballon entre nos deux tourtereaux. J'entendis Thea crier à Felicity d'attraper le ballon.

 

Oliver POV 

Je vis John regarder dans ma direction et envoyer le ballon dans ma direction. Mais il rata complètement sa passe. Il atterri à quelques mètres de moi et de Felicity. Je perçu le cri de ma sœur qui disait à Felicity de le prendre avant moi. La jeune blonde me jeta un coup d'œil et se mit à courir vers le précieux ovale. Mais j'y fus avant elle. Je lui fis un grand sourire, fière de moi. Cependant, mon IT girl n'avait pas abandonné. Elle se mit devant moi et tenta d'attraper mon bras mais j'étais beaucoup trop grand comparé à elle. Elle arrêta et me regarda avec une expression boudeuse. Je me mis à rire et elle aussi. Les battements de mon cœur s’accélérèrent en entendant cette douce musique. Je pris trois pas d'élan pour lancer le ballon mais je sentis Felicity se jeter sur mon dos et m'attraper le bras. J'essayais de me dégager mais elle se tenait fermement à moi. Ses jambes entouraient mes hanches et ses mains tenaient fermement mon bras. Je n'avais presque pas envie qu'elle me lâche tellement il était agréable de sentir sa peau contre celle de mon dos, ses cheveux chatouillant ma nuque. Elle finit par me faire lâcher le ballon. Roy passa devant nous et le récupéra.  
-Mince ! Entendis-je dire Felicity, toujours accrochée à moi.  
-Tu pourrais peut-être descendre. Lui dis-je.  
-Non, je suis bien là.  
Elle resserra l'étau de ses jambes autour de moi. Je passai mes mains derrière moi et chatouillait ses côtes. Elle se mit à rire et fini par me lâcher et tomber, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle riait plus fort. Je l’écrasais de tout mon poids. J'admirai son magnifique visage. Mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire qui me donnait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Ni moi ni elle ne semblait avoir envie de bouger. Elle craqua en premier et colla sa bouche à la mienne. C'était la troisième fois que nos lèvres se touchaient aujourd'hui et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Je mis fin au baiser lorsque je me rappelais que nous n'étions pas seuls. Alors que nous nous relevions, des sifflements et des cris parvenaient à nos oreilles. Toute l'équipe avait arrêté de jouer et était tournée vers nous. Sara commença à applaudir en lançant un "enfin". Les autres se contentaient de sourire. Je baissai les yeux vers Felicity, elle avait les joues aussi rouges que le costume de Roy. Elle ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. Moi, je savais où je voulais qu'elle soit : proche de moi. Je la pris par la hanche et l'entraina un peu plus loin en passant devant nos amis qui continuait à nous regarder en souriant. Cependant, ma sœur ne nous laissa pas passer.  
-Bon Felicity, je suis bien contente que tu aies embrassé mon abruti de frère. Mais on a quelques choses de plus important à faire.  
Elle piqua le ballon des mains de son copain.  
-Empêcher ces messieurs d'avoir ce précieux objet.  
Thea envoya le ballon sur Felicity. Je l’interceptais avant qu'il n'heurte la tête de mon informaticienne. Elle me remercia d'un merveilleux regard et me pris le ballon des mains. Je soupirai, il fallait qu'elle et moi on se parle mais il y avait toujours trop de gens autour. Je lui courus donc après pour faire bonne figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity POV

On sortait du restaurant où l'on venait de manger. Je faisais quelques vérifications sur mon portable pour savoir si tout allait bien à Starling City. Soudain une main attrapa mon téléphone. Je relevai la tête et vit Oliver.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vérifie juste que tout va bien.  
-Felicity, on est en vacances, oubli tout ça, la police peut gérer.  
Je le vis mettre mon téléphone dans sa poche pour être sûr que je ne recommence pas. Il m'attrapa par la hanche et m'attira contre lui. Il me voulait vraiment près de lui. J'espérai que ce dont je rêvais depuis des mois allait enfin devenir réalité et qu'il allait enfin vouloir plus qu'une relation amicale avec moi. Je priai pour qu'il prenne le risque.  
On marcha lentement, collés l'un à l'autre. Mon cœur battait légèrement plus vite que la normale.  
-Sara a informé Lance que l'Arrow ne serait pas là pendant quelques jours. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
Je laissai échapper un léger rire.  
-C'est toi qui me dit de ne pas être inquiète ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu es inquiet en permanence.  
-C'est faux.  
Je relevai la tête vers lui. Je pu voir qu'il affichait ce sourire qui ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis la plage. Mon cœur accéléra un peu plus.  
-Tu sais comme moi que tu mens.  
-Tu me connais trop bien.

 

Laurel POV

Que c'était agréable de pouvoir se détendre au bord de la mer. Felicity avait vraiment eu une excellente idée.  
On marchait tranquillement dans le village en bord de mer.  
-Où sont Felicity et Oliver ? Demanda soudainement Roy.  
On se retournait tous pour voir les deux partenaires marchant lentement, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardaient avec amour. Etait-il possible d'être plus mignon que ces deux-là.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de les attendre. Dit Lyla. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être seuls.  
J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec l'agent d'Argus. Depuis le début de la journée ils n'avaient jamais pu se retrouver seuls pour discuter d'eux. Pourtant j'avais pu remarquer que chaque personne présente avait fait en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment bien Felicity pour me mêler de ça mais il me semblait que les deux amis et partenaires partageaient bien plus que de l'amitié. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble me surprenait surtout vis à vis d'Oliver. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je ne le connaissais plus aussi bien. Je peux voir à la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les pose sur Felicity, qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle. Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien qui éclaire sa vie. On accéléra le pas et nous rentrions à l'hôtel.

 

Oliver POV

J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle ne me fuit pas. Durant tout le dîner, j'avais eu peur qu'en vérité elle ne veuille pas de moi. On s'était retrouvés assis chacun à un bout de la table et du même côté ce qui avait fait qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir. Mais maintenant que l'on marchait l'un contre l'autre, je n'avais plus aucun doute.  
-On devrait peut-être accélérer un peu pour rattraper les autres.  
-Je ne veux pas rattraper les autres. J'ai attendu toute la journée de pouvoir me retrouver seul avec toi.  
Elle me regarda, son visage fendu par un immense sourire.  
-Moi aussi. Dit-elle en un souffle.  
Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler. Elle était heureuse d'être seule avec moi. C'est incroyable comme deux mots peuvent vous rendre heureux.  
On se dirigeait vers la plage où le soleil baissait lentement à l'horizon. On s'assit dans le sable encore chaud côte à côte. Seulement je ne la voulais pas à côté de moi mais contre moi. Sans dire un mot, je lui pris la main et bougeait légèrement afin de me rapprocher. Elle du comprendre ce que je voulais car elle vint s'installer entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Enlacés, on regardait le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Je baissai les yeux vers mon amour. La lumière dorée du soleil se reflétait sur ses longs cheveux blonds. On aurait dit un ange.  
-C'est magnifique. Murmura-t-elle.  
-Ouais. Dis-je sans la quitter des yeux.  
Lorsque le soleil eu entièrement disparu, elle tourna son visage vers le mien et me surpris en train de la contempler. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Comment était-il possible d'avoir des yeux aussi beaux ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans de ses films romantiques que Thea m'avait obligé à regarder mais je n'en avais que faire. Elle était l'amour de ma vie.  
-Oliver ?  
Elle me sorti de ma transe par sa douce voix.  
-Oui ? Dis-je d'un ton marqué par de l'affection.  
-Pourquoi on est là tous les deux ?  
Je sentais qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à formuler sa question et qu'elle se retenait de babiller. Je compris qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de notre relation.  
-Je suis là parce que je veux être avec toi, t'avoir rien que pour moi. Et maintenant que je t'ai, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.  
Elle semblait un peu rassurée. Son visage était toujours tourné vers le mien. Je me penchai un peu et nos lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord timidement puis tendrement. Elle rompit le baiser à mon grand désespoir et me regarda dans les yeux.  
-Promet moi de ne pas jouer avec mon cœur.  
Comment pourrais-je ? Je compris qu'elle faisait référence à mes anciennes conquêtes. Mes précédentes relations n'étaient pas exemplaires mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celle-ci. J'aimais Felicity plus que tout, je ferais tout pour elle. Dans ma relation avec elle je m'investirai à fond de sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais douter de moi.  
-Je te le promets. Lui répondis-je avec une extrême sincérité.  
Elle m'embrassa de nouveau. Je me sentais si bien. Entre deux baisers, je ne pus me contenir et je lui murmurai:  
-Je t'aime.  
Elle se figea quelques secondes. Je vis de la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle finit par coller son front au mien.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Mon étreinte se resserra autour d'elle. Je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une minute.  
On resta un moment enlacé sur la plage déserte. On parlait, on s'embrassait, on plongeait nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre sans se soucier de l'avenir. Elle frissonna.  
-Rentrons. Lui proposai-je.  
Elle acquiesça. Je l'aidai à se relever. On marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel main dans la main. Souvent je me tournai vers elle et admirer son magnifique visage. Plus d'une fois je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait de même. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et elle trébucha. Je la rattrapai in extrémiste par le bassin avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.  
-Tu n'arrives plus à marcher ?  
-Non, je suis distraite par un homme plutôt sexy. Répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas dit sexy, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ris et passai un bras sous ses jambes et un second dans son dos et la portai. Elle rit aussi.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse.  
-Tu es ma princesse.  
Je la portai encore sur quelques mètres puis elle me demanda de la laisser descendre.  
On arriva à l'hôtel en se tenant la main. Par chance, on se retrouva seuls dans l'ascenseur. Une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un mini short en jean qui me permettait de pouvoir admirer ses merveilleuses jambes. Mon regard remonta le long de son corps, je notai une fois de plus la beauté de ses formes. J'arrivais à son visage à couper le souffle même sans maquillage. Ses cheveux libérés de son habituelle queue-de-cheval tombaient sur ses épaules et lui donnaient un air sauvage. La voir si proche de moi dans ce si petit espace me fit craquer. Je la plaquai contre le fond de la cage d'ascenseur et appuyait ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle me répondit avec passion.

 

Thea POV

J'étais en train de fermer la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Roy quand je vis que l'ascenseur était en train de monter à notre étage. Je gardai la porte entrouverte pour voir qui arrivait aussi tard.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Oliver et Felicity s'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'étais tellement persuadé que mon frère allait gâcher tous nos efforts et la repousser.  
-Roy viens voir. Murmurai-je à mon copain.  
Il se mit derrière moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et regarda nos deux idiots préférés. On put voir Oliver soulever Felicity avec aisance et la porter jusqu'à sa chambre tandis qu'elle encerclait la taille de mon frère avec ses jambes.  
-J'espère que ça veut dire qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble parce que j'en marre de les voir se tourner autour.  
Je les regardai encore quelques instants, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Oliver posa celle qui allait sûrement devenir ma belle-sœur parterre. Il se sourire en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils semblaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oliver chercha ses clés et ouvrit sa chambre. Il entraîna Felicity à l'intérieur et ferma rapidement la porte. J'en connais qui vont passer une bonne nuit.  
J'étais extrêmement heureuse pour mon frère, il avait enfin trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. Ça faisait un moment qu'il l'avait trouvé mais encore avait-il fallu qu'il le lui dise. Depuis qu'Oliver m'avait dit qu'il était l'Arrow, mon opinion de lui s'était beaucoup améliorée. Cela m'avait également permis de faire plus amplement la connaissance de Felicity. Je savais qu'ils étaient proches et j'avais remarqué qu'Oliver l'adorait mais en les voyant travailler ensemble de jour comme de nuit, j'avais pu constater qu'il y avait plus. Lorsque j'avais demandé à mon frère depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à le croire, je pensais qu'ils voulaient cacher leur relation. Mais je fus forcée de constater que c'était vrai jusqu'à aujourd'hui où tout a changé.

 

Felicity POV

Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur de désir si intense dans les yeux d'Oliver. Il me plaqua contre les parois de l'ascenseur et m'embrassa. Et dieu, qu'il savait bien faire. Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur.  
Lorsqu'on arriva à notre étage, il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Il me fit doucement descendre en souriant. Il me regardait avec cette expression que j'avais si souvent vu, maintenant je savais ce qu'elle signifiait.  
Il chercha ses clés dans ses poches pendant que je déposais tendrement des baisers dans son cou. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Il uni à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes tandis que ses mains passaient sous mon haut et caressait mon dos. On se déshabilla mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'on ne porte plus que nos sous-vêtements. Il s'arrêta une seconde ses mains sur mes hanches et mes fesses.  
-Tu es sur de vouloir ? Ce n'est pas trop rapide ?  
Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher.  
-Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
Je l'embrassai en y mettant tout l'amour que j'éprouvai pour lui. Il m'allongea sur le lit et me dévora du regard. Je senti le rouge colorer mes joues.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Dis-je à bout de souffle.  
Il commença à embrasser mon cou puis il descendit vers mes épaules.  
-Tu es belle Felicity. Murmura-t-il tout contre ma peau.  
Je pris son visage entre mes mains et gouttai encore une fois à sa bouche. Nos derniers vêtements disparurent et nous fîmes l'amour. Ce fut intense et doux. Il ne cessait de me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans moi tout en soufflant mon nom.

 

Oliver POV

Je me réveillai heureux. Felicity était allongée sur mon torse, nos jambes étaient emmêlées. En une journée, tout avait changé. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait. C'était la même chose que moi : qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne pensais pas que plus grand bonheur puisse exister. Maintenant, je voulais que chaque soir elle et moi nous nous retrouvions, que chaque nuit on dorme l'un contre l'autre et que chaque matin je me réveille avec elle dans mes bras. Je voulais être celui à qui elle parlerait avec franchise sans rien cacher, celui qui la réconforterait et qui la ferait sourire, celui qui aurait le privilège de partager son quotidien. Je voulais simplement être celui qui la rendrait heureuse.  
Je caressais lentement ses épaules, j'avais si souvent posé ma main à cet endroit pour la rassurer. Elle inspira profondément et cligna rapidement des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la chambre. Elle tourna son visage vers moi. On se regardait les yeux sans éprouver le besoin de parler. Elle se redressa et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Tendrement, elle embrassa mon cou puis remonta jusqu'à mon menton et enfin mes lèvres. Ces baisers n'étaient pas passionnés comme la veille mais doux et amoureux. Mes mains caressaient son dos. Soudain un gargouillis parvint à mes oreilles. Les joues de ma Felicity devinrent écarlates.  
-Désolé.  
Je ris.  
-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on descende prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
Elle acquiesça.  
On mit plusieurs minutes à s'habiller car nos vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les autres, et admirai ce sourire qui ne semblait plus jamais vouloir quitter son visage.

 

Lyla POV

Toute l'équipe était là à l'exception de Felicity et d'Oliver. Je pouvais voir que personne ne parlait d'eux mais tout le monde se demandait la même chose : avaient-ils enfin fini de se tourner autour ? J'espérais que oui. Depuis que John et moi nous nous étions remis ensemble, j'avais pu entendre parler de ses deux amis fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et incapable de se le dire. Plusieurs fois, ils étaient venus dîner à la maison et à chaque fois j'avais cru que ça y était, ils étaient un couple. Mais à chaque fois je m'étais trompée.  
À l'entrée de la pièce, je distinguai un grand jeune homme musclé et une jeune femme blonde qui avançait côte à côte dans notre direction. Oliver et Felicity se souriaient timidement. Ils s'assirent à la table en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. Toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table ne cessaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil dans l'espoir de savoir si oui ou non ils étaient ensemble. Nous espérions tous que depuis hier rien n'avait changé. Nous pensions tous la même chose : pourvu qu'Oliver ne l'ai pas rejetée. En voyant que Felicity évitait de regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait, on crut comprendre qu'effectivement, leur relation resterait amicale et platonique.  
Soudain, Oliver se tourna vers Felicity et l'embrassa. Le silence s'installa puis laissa place à des applaudissements.

 

Oliver POV

Depuis que Felicity et moi, nous nous étions assis, je voyais que tous nos amis nous lançaient des regards interrogateurs et inquiets. Je connaissais la question qu'ils se posaient intérieurement.  
Lorsque j'en eu assez, je me tournai vers Felicity, encadrai son visage de mes mains et j'appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord tétanisée, elle répondit timidement à mon baiser. Toutes les personnes assises autour de la table se turent.  
Quand je rompis le baiser, je constatai que les joues de mon amour étaient rouges. Nos regards se happèrent. Sans que nous ayons besoin d'échanger le moindre mot, elle comprit la raison de mon geste et m'en remercia. Elle non plus ne supportait plus les regards qu'ils nous lançaient. Nous fûmes sortis de notre transe par des applaudissements. Diggle murmura un presque imperceptible enfin. Sara et Nyssa riaient.  
-J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais. Vous m'avez fait peur. Dit Laurel.  
Thea quant à elle se leva d'un coup, contourna la table. Elle étreignit Felicity qui ne savait pas comment réagir.  
-Maintenant, on attend qu'il te demande en mariage ! S'exclama ma sœur.  
Mon amante se tourna vers moi. Ses joues n'avaient toujours pas retrouvées une couleur normale.  
-Pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'attendre.  
La tablée explosa de rire à nouveau. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Après ça, avons passé les quelques jours de vacances qu'il nous restait à découvrir la profondeur des sentiments que nous ressentions. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

 

Felicity POV

Le trajet jusqu'à Starling City se déroula sans événements notables si ce n'est qu'Oliver semblait incapable de lâcher ma main. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.  
Une fois en ville, nous mangeâmes au Big Belly Burger avec la team Arrow. À la fin du repas, Oliver me raccompagna chez moi. Sur le pas de ma porte il m'embrassa avec retenu. L'inquiétude m'envahit. Est-ce que maintenant qu'on était rentré il ne voulait plus de moi ?  
-Oliver ?  
Il dut sentir mon inquiétude car il se tendit. Je pris la parole.  
-Toi et moi... Tu.. tu le veux toujours ?  
Je pus lire sa surprise sur son visage.  
-Bien sûr. Pas toi ? Demanda-t-il, la voix marquée d'appréhension.  
-Si, mais tu es distant ce soir.  
Son regard s'adoucit. Mon bel archer m'attrapa par les hanches et m'attira près de lui, de telle sorte que ma poitrine touchait son torse musclé.  
-Je suis distant parce que si je me laisse trop aller, je serai incapable de te laisser seule ce soir.  
Je souris et l'embrassai passionnément.  
-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ni ce soir ni les suivants ?  
-Alors je passerai chaque nuit avec toi.  
On se fixa quelques secondes puis, je le prix par les épaules et l'attirai à l'intérieur tout en l'embrassant. Oliver resta cette nuit-là et toutes les suivantes. Cette fois, il semblait que l'on s'était trouvé pour de bon. Il était l'amour de ma vie et j'étais le sien. Il nous avait fallu du temps pour être ensemble mais maintenant plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.


End file.
